1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to depilators for removing unwanted hairs for cosmetic and aesthetic purposes.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Many types of cosmetic/aesthetic depilators are known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-313243 discloses a depilator which has a rotational skin tensioner along the periphery of the depilator. This depilator removes unwanted hairs, while tensioning the skin using the rotating skin tensioner, thereby reducing stimulus to the skin. In particular, this arrangement can effectively relieve pain caused when the skin is pulled up due to the resistance of the hair.
However, the conventional depilators have some drawbacks. Because the skin tensioner is continuously rotating on the skin surface during use, the skin tensioner's driving load is large and, in addition, relatively long hair is caught in the rotating device.